<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can carry you by MaryAckerman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375706">I can carry you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAckerman/pseuds/MaryAckerman'>MaryAckerman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First Fanfic, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAckerman/pseuds/MaryAckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean não tem uma família de comercial de tevê, ainda muito jovem tudo que sabia e conhecia foi jogado às ruínas por um demônio dos olhos amarelos. O mesmo que já rondava os Campbell há anos e anos.<br/>Ele não tem mais uma casa fixa para morar, uma mãe para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo ou uma família feliz. Ele tem Sammy como sua responsabilidade, o Impala como casa e vários casos sobrenaturais para ocupar a mente desde pequeno.<br/>Dean recebe de bom grado a tarefa de manter unida o que sobrou de sua família. Apaziguar as brigas cada vez mais frequentes de Sammy e John conforme o garoto entra na adolescência e também sempre está lá para carregar seu irmãozinho. Mesmo quando ele é bem maior que si e é o sósia do Garibaldo.<br/>Ele sempre pode carregar Sammy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can carry you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, apesar de aqui ser um site em sua grande maioria de fanfictions em inglês, eu resolvi me arriscar.<br/>Meu inglês é péssimo, desculpem. Por isso está em português.<br/>Espero trazer muito mais histórias minhas para cá.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Sammy! – o grito ecoa pela floresta, muito mais alto que a sequência de tiros que ocorreu alguns segundos antes.<br/>O coração de Dean está quase na boca, a adrenalina pulsando forte em suas veias quando ele põe a arma no cós da calça.<br/>O cano dela ainda está quente, sendo uma lembrança vívida de que o rougarou foi morto por ele. Como também é extremamente desconfortável contra suas costas frias e úmida do suor.<br/>Ele engole em seco, sem saber ao certo em que direção correr. Está de noite e é lua minguante, o que dificulta muito mais um pouco de claridade de transpassar as copas das árvores. <br/>Porém, há a necessidade insurgente de primeiro encontrar o irmão e depois queimar os pedaços da coisa que caçaram durante dias.<br/>– Sammy?! – berrou novamente e mentalmente orou para qualquer entidade divina – e se acaso existissem – que seu irmãozinho estivesse bem.<br/>Afinal, o monstro tinha atacado Sam primeiro, ele ouviu os gritos dele um pouco antes do rougarou vir atacá-lo e ser morto. Mas nenhum sinal que Sam está lúcido e bem.<br/>Dean tropeça na lanterna caída entre as  raízes das árvores e se abaixa para pegar, o sangue em suas veias estão lhe deixando um pouco surdo, mas ele ouve com clareza um gemido de dor vindo de sua esquerda e solta o ar ruidosamente quando corre para a mesma direção.<br/>O farolete ilumina um raio de dois metros à frente enquanto ele corre e ele finalmente distingue a silhueta de Sam caída no chão da floresta, ainda desacordado, mas está emitindo ruídos. Partindo da consciência para a inconsciência muito rápido.<br/>A lanterna cai de sua mão e rola para o lado, iluminando debilmente a região quando Dean se joga de joelhos na frente do irmão. O cascalho rasga o tecido grosso do jeans e abre cortes na pele do mesmo, mas por enquanto o sangue e a adrenalina estão quentes demais para reparar nos machucados ou sentir algum tipo de dor.<br/>– Ah, finalmente – Dean balbucia erguendo o garoto pelas lapelas da jaqueta de vime, as costas de Sam descansam contra o tronco de uma árvore velha e bem machucada. <br/>A consciência dele retorna e a cabeça tomba para o lado, pesada demais para os músculos ainda frágeis e débeis dos desmaios seguidos. Ele sente as mãos calejadas de Dean apertando seus braços, ombros, contando as costelas sobre a camisa de flanela e em seguida inclina sua cabeça para os lados. Em busca de hematomas atrás das orelhas ou inchaço pelo crânio que anuncie uma concussão ou até mesmo traumatismo.<br/>– Estou bem, ele só me pegou desprevenido – Sam estranha sua própria voz, está arrastada e embolada e Dean pega a lanterna e direciona a luz contra seus olhos, para verificar a dilatação das pupilas. É bastante incômodo para quem estava na penumbra da noite até poucos minutos atrás, mas ele não reclama.<br/>– Está com dor? – indaga ele exigente, quase lembra John e Sam acena. O corpo todo dói e está pesado.<br/>– O rougarou me jogou alguns metros, minhas costas estão doendo. Bati na árvore…<br/>Os olhos de Dean inspecionam o tronco atrás das costas do caçula. Bom, isso explica bastante da marca deixada na casca de madeira pelo impacto do corpo de Sam.<br/>Ele balança a cabeça para os lados e anota mentalmente para provocá-lo depois, todavia no momento existem coisas mais importantes. Como tirá-los da floresta antes que a polícia e a guarda florestal cheguem.<br/>– Vamos, temos que queimar aquela coisa e ir embora.<br/>A floresta está mortalmente quieta, como se os animais que habitam nela ainda não estivessem completamente seguros de que a ameaça tinha sido abatida. Então eles conseguem ouvir a respiração um do outro e se um galho de árvore quebrar a metros distância deles.<br/>Dean se levanta espanando um pouco da terra e Sam agarra a mão oferecida, todos seus movimentos estão letárgicos e quando fica de pé, ele dá alguns passos em falso para o lado. Reajustando a percepção e equilíbrio.<br/>– Bateu a cabeça com muita força? <br/>– Bastante – ele retruca encurvando as costas e mantém os olhos fechados enquanto ouve Dean buscando o etanol e isqueiro para queimar a criatura sobrenatural.<br/>Leva um bocado de tempo e quando o cheiro pútrido de carne queimada sobe ao ar, Dean já está realocado ao seu lado.<br/>– Vamos, Sammy. <br/>A mão firme se instala na curva de seu cotovelo e os dedos apertam a carne. Ele não tem coragem de dizer que está doendo e que deixará marcas, afinal, sequer teria se machucado se não tivesse dado a idéia infeliz de se separarem para cobrir mais território e consequentemente, acabar a caçada mais rápido.<br/>Sorte que John está em outro estado caçando também, ou ele estaria com problemas muito maiores por arriscar a própria vida e a de Dean, consequentemente.<br/>Seus pés estão pesados e quando a ponta da bota fica presa numa raíz alta demais, Sam quase leva ambos para o chão e somente não o faz porque Dean remaneja o peso dos dois com eficiência. Porém o choque do movimento repentino envia um mar de dor fervente por sua coluna vertebral e suas pernas perdem a força.<br/>– Eu peguei você, só não desmaie, vadia. – o braço direto de Sam passa pelos ombros de Dean. É engraçado um pouco, porque no verão passado ele era mais baixo que seu irmão mais velho e agora já passou bons quinze centímetros.<br/>Sam cresceu como o Garibaldo, deixando para trás toda aquela esquisitice de menino para um adolescente em fase puberal. Os músculos estavam vindo junto, devido aos treinos pesados que John punha ambos para realizarem.<br/>– Eu não posso prometer – Sam retruca, ele sente que a qualquer momento irá realizar para a inconsciência. Pontinhos pretos mancham sua visão e seu estômago está revirando novamente.<br/>– Eu sei que não, só aguente mais um pouco.<br/>O Impala não está muito longe e demora mais alguns minutos até as árvores começarem a ralear e o Chevy ser visto. Com sorte talvez eles tenham mais quinze minutos na frente da polícia, o que lhes dão tempo suficiente para retornarem ao motel e se livrarem das roupas ensanguentadas.<br/>Cada passo dói ainda mais a caixa torácica de Sam e ele respira fundo por entre os dentes e solta um gemido baixo, meio desesperado quando perde a força do corpo inteiro.<br/>– Tá tudo bem, eu posso carregar você, Sammy – Dean afirma, seu outro braço está na região da cintura do irmão e ele mantém Sam de pé, é um trabalho árduo, equilibrar seu próprio peso mais o do caçula que agora está passando facilmente dos 1,87 de altura e oitenta quilos.<br/>Sam ainda resiste o suficiente para arrastar o corpo cansado até o carro e deitar no banco detrás do mesmo. Ele não acha que seja necessário hospital, é apenas o cansaço de noite mal dormidas somado à surra que o rougarou lhe deu.<br/>O teto do Impala gira sobre sua cabeça quando ele pisca os olhos e ele sente o peso de uma manta ser jogada sobre seu corpo.<br/>– Obrigado – ele diz, é um pouco raro agora na rebeldia dos dezesseis anos ele fizer essa palavra. Mas está realmente contente que Dean não desiste dele, nunca fica bravo de verdade e sempre está ali para ajudá-lo e protegê-lo.<br/>– Eu não ouvi direito, o que disse? – o mais velho ironiza já sentado atrás do volante do carro e olha sobre o ombro após ligar o motor estrondoso – você nunca será grande demais para que eu o carregue, Sammy. Agora descanse.<br/>– É Sam – ele balbucia, está exausto demais para se manter acordado e respira fundo sentindo o corpo dolorido, relaxar contra o couro macio do banco.<br/>Não era a vida que ele gostaria de ter, mas Dean fazia ser um pouquinho mais suportável, ao menos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>